Yatsuha's Return
by bluelily3
Summary: Fuu and Mugen have been living together for a few months, and just when Fuu is getting used to it, she runs into a mysterious ninja. Somehow, this woman wants to know information about Mugen. Will he leave Fuu for her, or will he stay?
1. Chapter 1

Living with him was a disaster. Before, when they had traveled on the road, it didn't matter because they were outside most of the time, or they shared a room for one night. But Fuu finally had a place she could call her own, and it was hard cleaning up after him.

Sure, Mugen remembered to take off his shoes when he came in, but even the lowest Japanese people did that. She still had to sweep the rush floors because even though he took off his shoes, his feet weren't any less dirty. He also made a huge mess when he ate. When she swept, she found rice and half-chewed pieces of meat in the farthest corners of the room. He even managed to get food in the bed! He wore his clothes until they were stiff with dirt and sweat, and she had to pry them off to wash them. She scrubbed them down at the river to save herself from having to use pail after pail of water. Luckily, he had brought two other outfits with him, or he would have been sitting around naked, in which case she would never get his clothes cleaned.

That was another thing. He wanted her all the time! She could come home dog-tired after a long night at work, and he would always be awake, his eyes and hands freely roaming her. She could tell him to stop any time, but once he got started, it felt so good that she just went with it. She had her moments, too. All he would have to do was give her a certain look, and she couldn't stop herself from tackling him. She was starting to think that was the reason why he never stayed with women. They all turned into animals like him.

Despite it all, Fuu did her best to keep her house clean. It was only one room, but since she had starting sleeping with Mugen, she separated the bed from the rest of the room with a curtain. Mugen teased her about it, but they used the bed at different hours of the day, and since she didn't have a decent lock on the door, she didn't want Jin or Shino showing up and seeing them in the middle of something. It didn't help that Mugen didn't like to use a blanket unless he was actually sleeping. Fuu had moved the sleeping mat over to the window so that, uncovered, their summer nights were like being outside. She was thinking about going out of the city with him soon, so it could be a little like the old days. She could tell that Mugen liked it best outdoors, especially when she started decorating the house with flowers. She was so sure he would poke fun at her for that, but she caught him sniffing one when he thought she wasn't looking. That night she had stuck the flower in her hair, and he never took it out. The next morning she laid it on his naked chest before she went to the market.

Now, as she strolled in the sunshine, she tried to remember what things Mugen liked the most. Like her, he would eat just about anything, but he favored meat above all else. Not just fish either, but red meat. She wondered if he would eat it raw and bloody. Yep, she could picture it. Bloody wolf-man Mugen. He crunched through bones and sucked out the marrow in her imagination. Suddenly she felt queasy. _Ugh, I hope he doesn't want me right away when I get back. Thinking about him like that, I wouldn't even be able to kiss him without wanting to hurl. _

Fuu went to the fruit stand first, so she could settle her stomach before venturing to the butcher's. There was another young woman there, and she wore clothes that resembled a ninja's. It surprised Fuu to see a ninja shopping for oranges. She decided to ignore her, since she could be dangerous, and even though she had Mugen to protect her, she didn't want to get involved in anything. She was about to head for the vegetables when she heard the woman's voice.

"Excuse me." Fuu turned.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering...that earring you're wearing..." Fuu tried really hard not to gasp out loud, and her hand went to the smooth stone that dangled from her ear. Did she know Mugen?

"Yeah, what about it?" Her voice came out rougher than she had meant it to.

"It's so beautiful. Did you get it around here?"

"Well..." Fuu hesitated. "It's actually a gift." The woman's eyelid twitched like she was trying to hide surprise.

"Oh, is it an heirloom? I've never seen anyone wear polished stone from Ryukyus before. Except this one guy..." Fuu was outraged. She did know Mugen! And she'd bet her obi that she was trying to find him. She decided to lie.

"I got it from my mother. My father made it for her. He polished stones and made jewelry for a living. But I've seen a few shops around here that sell work similar to his. There's a pretty good one over there." She pointed to a place she'd never been in, but it kind of looked like they sold jewelry. She hated to lie, but she was irrationally jealous of this pretty ninja woman. The girl looked at her for a long moment, and Fuu wanted to bolt. Finally she just shrugged.

"Thanks. I'll look into it. Take care." Fuu stared after her, watching her ponytail bounce and noticing her perfectly sculpted body. _Oh, great,_ she thought. _There are probably a ton of women around here that slept with Mugen. Would he...even with me for his...?" _Fuu wasn't sure he wouldn't. He had been betrayed in his own life plenty of times, and usually when something happened to someone often enough, that was all they knew. Maybe being with him, trying to make him choose only one girl, was impossible. Maybe she should just give up.

When she reached her little house, her baskets weren't the only thing weighing her down. She didn't know what she'd do or say to Mugen when she saw him. He'd said that he would stay with her. Wouldn't telling him that she didn't want him anymore be like a slap in the face? No one had wanted to stay with him, make him theirs, his whole life. She tried to picture what his face would look like. Would he be angry? Sad? She'd never seen him cry before, but she doubted even she could bring tears to his eyes. Hopefully, he would just get pissed off and scream at her. She could handle that. But she really didn't want him to leave. Confused, she started to open the door to her house, when she heard a strange noise. It was coming from the back of the house, towards the bushes that she had planted there. She put down her other basket and crept along the wall. It sounded like Mugen. She heard ragged breathing, and just when she was about to dash through the bushes in a blind rage, she heard retching. She poked her head up from the plants just long enough to see Mugen throw up on them. He was hunched over like a whipped dog, clutching his stomach and gasping in pain between each upheaval. When it seemed like he had been sick for hours, he finally flopped down on the ground and moaned. Fuu gingerly stepped out of the bushes, trying not to step in the mess. She had wanted to come to him sooner, but the risk of being puked on was too much for her. She approached his shivering body and knelt next to him.

"Mugen?"

"What...what the hell did you feed me, girl?"

"N-Nothing! I didn't... I always buy fresh food!" He clasped his hands to his head and groaned.

"Ugh...quit your shriekin' and help me up, would ya?"

When she got him in bed, she soaked a rag in cold water. He tried to protest, saying he was cold, but she knew he was feverish. How could this have happened? Mugen never got sick. As she covered him with a blanket, she realized that all her doubts about being with him had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

She'd had to leave him after that to get some herbal medicine, but after he'd taken it, he started to improve. Not before he'd puked out the window a few times, though. Fuu suspected it was that very window that had made him sick. He could have gotten chilled, and then someone with a belly sickness could have walked by, passing it to him.

"That's crap." Mugen said, weakly. "Why aren't _you_ sick then? I'm stronger than you." Fuu sighed, exasperated.

"I don't know. But geez, it's not like I poisoned your food or something." She was curled up with him on the sleeping mat, stroking his hair. "I wouldn't make you suffer... I hate this." She buried her face in his chest, trying not to cry. Somehow it always made Mugen angry and confused when she cried.

"You and me both, girly. I'd like to trade in my stomach for a new one. How 'bout yours? Seems manly enough... it can hold a lot of food..." Fuu laughed. "Okay, have it then."

"I said 'trade'. That means you'd get mine. There's no way in hell you'd want that."

Fuu stayed quiet. She would gladly suffer for him.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you. Earlier today I ran into this woman at the market. I think she knows you."

"Oh yeah?" he whispered. "Did she mention me?"

"She recognized your earring. The one I'm wearing. She didn't say so, but I'm pretty sure she knew it was yours."

"My earring? Most chicks don't get close enough to see what's on my ear unless I shagged 'em." Fuu sighed.

"Figures. You're such a beast." Instead of reassuring her, he grunted.

"Was she hot?"

Fuu was quiet for a moment, then she sat up. Slipping off the mat, she put her outdoor robe on, then headed toward her shoes.

"Where you goin'? I don't need anymore of that herbal crap."

"Out." she replied coldly.

"Hey, come on, Fuu. I only asked what she looked like. S'no big deal."

"Why do you _care_?" She turned and faced him. "Unless you wanna see her again. Is that it? Are you getting bored with me already? Am I not "gardened" enough for you?" Mugen sat up and clutched his head.

"Quit yelling. What the hell are you getting so worked up for, anyway? It's not like I'm gonna run out the door and just start doin' her or somethin'. Damn, am I really that bad? I haven't even looked at a chick since I've been with you. So quite freakin' out." He lay back down on the bed again and turned his back on her. Fuu stood there for a moment, then she took off her clothes. She curled up next to him then, her breasts warm on his back. She knew he'd forgive her.

"Sorry, Mugen." A few minutes passed, and he rolled over. He pulled her closer with his rough hands, and she could feel him shiver against her, still a little sick.

"I just played around with all those other women. Didn't ever mean anything. You're different. I actually _know_ you. I'm stickin' with ya, dammit." He paused for a moment. "And I like your garden. Nice flowers." He stuck his face in her chest, and she shrieked.

"Ah, you're like sandpaper, you pervert!" But she let him stay like that until he was asleep again.

Fuu watched the moon rise in the sky, and she knew she had to work soon. Reno's tavern had late hours, because he believed in taking advantage of all the men that stayed up late, drinking and whoring. Fuu hated having to serve such jerks, but she didn't have any other jobs lined up for her. She wished she could get Mugen hired as a guard; the tavern only had one guy to split up fights or throw out the men that drank too much. But Mugen could never keep a job like that. He'd start all the fights, and then they'd have to throw _him _out for getting too drunk. She smiled to herself as she rolled out of bed and put her clothes on. Mugen turned over on his back and looked up at her, blinking his sleepy brown eyes.

"Sorry. I've gotta got to work. Late night shift." He groaned and rolled over again. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I could use something to eat."

"Well, there's some left over rice in the pot there. I could get the fire going and put some lotus root or something in it." He nodded at her and grunted. That was Mugen's version of: "I would appreciate that, thank you." She hated to admit it, but Jin was much more polite then Mugen ever thought of being. _Oh, well. I'm not with him for his manners. _She thought. When she had the food heated up for him, she put only a small amount of it in a bowl. He didn't object. _He must've been really sick. _She sighed.

"You gonna eat any?" He asked, with his mouth full.

"Nah, I get plenty of freebies at work."

"You get free food? How'd you manage that?"

"Well, I make tips. I can choose either to keep the extra cash, or get free food. And you know me and my relationship with food."

"So food's your one true love, huh?" Fuu giggled at him.

"Just like sword fighting is yours." He laughed around his food.

"Heh, heh. Got me there."

"I should go. Hey, if you don't feel like sleeping anymore, and you feel up to it, you can come by. Maybe keep some of those creeps off me."

"Maybe." His voice was still raspy from throwing up, and he looked pale and tired. Her stomach clenched when she looked at him for long. Suddenly she was glad to be off work. It made her heart break to see him like this. When she closed the door, she heard his voice.

"See ya..." It was muffled by a pillow.

"You're late."

"Yeah, sorry Chiyo. I...uh, was taking care of something."

"Really? Does it have to do with that scruffy guy I saw you leave with a few weeks ago? You've been late and distracted a lot since then."

"I know. I'm real sorry. It's just...he showed up in my life again...and I'm not sure what to do with him." Chiyo smiled.

"Well, I'm just happy you have a man. He looks pretty wild, though. Fuu laughed.

"You should've seen him a few years ago. He's actually more tame, now."

"Oh, ho. Fuu the Beast Tamer!" Chiyo chuckled. Fuu just shook her head and poured another glass of sake for an old man.

"Hey there, little lady. What's this wild man's name?" He suddenly asked. "Sounds familiar to me." Fuu got suspicious again. Did everyone know Mugen? She didn't really want to tell him his name. What if the government was after him? Luckily, another customer yelled at her.

"Oh, excuse me, sir." She hurried to the next guy.

Throughout the night, it got more and more difficult for her. She kept imagining Mugen at her house, sick and weak. He had always been so strong and confident. It was too awful for him to be anything else. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, the ninja girl walked in. _Aw, you've got to be kidding! _She screamed in her head. It was almost dawn, and she chose now to come get a drink? She sat at the bar with a guy that had a mole on his face. Fuu tried to serve people that were farther away from her, but Chiyo had gone home for the night, and Suri was out smoking a cigarette. Fuu didn't know when it started, but someone had discovered a way to wrap up tobacco and smoke it. Sounded silly to her. Mugen did it every once in awhile, but she made him blow smoke out the window. She shook her head, angry at herself for thinking about him again. Just a little while longer, and she could go home to him. He probably slept this whole time, so hopefully he would be a little better. Suddenly the she-ninja locked eyes with her.

"Hello again."

"Oh, hello. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"I wouldn't mind some udon for me and my friend here."

"All right. Two udons. Anything to drink?"

"Just water, please."

"Okay." As she turned to go back to the kitchen, she noticed the woman's eyes were accusing. She turned to her again.

"Oh, hey. Did you find some jewelry?"

"No, actually. That place you pointed to was an herbal shop."

"Sorry." Fuu smiled sheepishly. "I think they used to be a jewelry shop, though."

"Really? Not since I've known, and I've lived here for years." Fuu blushed.

"Oh. Look, I've gotta get back to the customers. I'll have your orders to you shortly." When she'd given the order to the cook, she came back to serve more drinks. Right in the middle of mixing liquors together, she saw him. Just like he'd never been sick, Mugen sauntered in and sat at the far end of the bar. Fuu thought it was nice that he didn't want to distract her and get into trouble. At least until she saw the ninja girl get up and walk over to him. She couldn't hear what she said to him, but it made Mugen smile, then she sat right next to him. And when Suri went to serve them, the woman ordered a drink for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

When he sat down, it was as far away from Fuu as he could get. He liked it when she served him, but then she'd start to babble and get herself in trouble. He liked to watch her too, but if he stared at her too much, it attracted attention from the sleazy guys. Last time, a yakuza noticed and raised his eyebrows.

"She's a fine piece of work, ain't she?" Mugen had just shrugged.

"She's alright. Chiyo's more my type. She'll do anything for ya, if you just ask her." Luckily, it was the truth, and Chiyo had went home with the guy. He'd never looked twice at Fuu again. He often got guys away from her this way. Since Mugen looked like a yakuza himself, no one ever guessed that she was his girl, and he was protecting her. When he thought about anyone else laying their hands on Fuu, it put him in a killing mood.

He was wondering if he should order a drink or not, when he heard a woman's voice behind him.

"Hey, there." He turned around.

"Remember me?" Mugen smiled.

"How could I forget? You're that chick that wouldn't give me my nookie." She sat down. "That's me. The name's Yatsuha. I never really got yours, though." Suri interrupted.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'd like to order a good strong sake for me and this guy." She poked Mugen's shoulder like they were old friends. When Suri left, Mugen looked at her.

"Name's Mugen."

"Well, Mugen. I hope you're a sake drinker, cuz I plan on sticking around until this place closes shop."

"Oh, yeah? I think I can handle it. The sun's comin' up in a couple of hours." She just laughed.

"Let's make 'em count."

"Yeah." Mugen looked over to where Fuu was, only to find her gone. His stomach clenched. _Damn, what does this girl want with me? _When the sake came, he drank it in two gulps like he hadn't puked his guts out a few hours ago. Yatsuha smiled at him.

"So, uh, didn't you have two earrings the last time I met you?" Mugen arched his eyebrow.

"What if I did? Kind of a weird thing for you to notice."

"Well, I liked them on you. Earrings are attractive on men. Did you lose the other one?"

"Who knows? In case you hadn't noticed the last time you met me, I fight hard."

"Mmm. Good too. Almost as good as me."

"Almost." Mugen smiled. Then he noticed Fuu plop down a bowl of udon in front of Yatsuha.

"Oh, thanks. I'll take another couple of sakes, too."

"No problem." Fuu's voice sounded brittle, like it would break any moment. Mugen gritted his teeth. _She's gotta hate me right now. _

"What about you, Mugen?"

"Uh, nothing, thanks." He waved her away like he didn't know her. Yatsuha ate a few spoonfuls of udon, and the smell of it, mixed with the sake churning in his belly, was making him sick again.

"That's weird." She said between bites.

"Eh?"

"That bartender girl. She's got an earring that looks just like yours. Same color and everything."

"Small world." Mugen shrugged.

"Not that small. I've never seen anything like that stone before." A sudden dizziness washed over Mugen.

"Look uh...I know I said I'd stay here, but I-"

"Whoa, you don't look so good. I thought you were a real sake drinker." She lay a cool hand on his forehead, and he flinched at her touch.

"You're burning up. Have you been sick?" Mugen sighed.

"Yeah. I should probably go." He stood up, but she caught his wrist. _What was _with_ this broad? _

"Mugen, I still need to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about? Hey, I don't care that you never delivered. The money was bogus anyway."

"It's not about that. Let's get some fresh air, and I'll tell you about it." What Mugen really wanted to do was shove her away and run out of there, but she'd just keep hounding him until he let her talk.

"Alright. Let's go."

When they reached the door, he turned around real quick to see if he could spot Fuu. He did, and when he saw the look on her face, it made him want to tear his own heart out and stomp on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Mugen took a few deep breaths of the night air, and he started to feel a little better. At least, his stomach did. His heart felt like he really _had _stomped on it. Fuu was probably going to think the worst and kick him out. And he _really _didn't want to leave her. She was starting to mean a lot to him. He didn't really know exactly what love was, but he was pretty sure he was feeling something close to it with her. She made him feel like he was doing something worthwhile with his life. And he wasn't gonna trash it all on this chick from his past.

They sat down on a grassy knoll a couple miles out from the city. The sky was turning gray; it was an hour before the sun would come up. On the way here, he had been trailing after her, thankful that she hadn't tried to talk. Yatsuha took a deep breath.

"Okay. Now, don't freak out on me or anything, but...I've been looking for you."

"Huh? Why? Don't tell me the government-"

"No, that's not it, Mugen." She looked at him then, her eyes intense in the dim light. "See, ever since I left you-"

"Knocked out and propped against a tree?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. But, ever since then I vowed I would come back and find you."

"Why?" Mugen's lips stuck out like they always did when he was trying to understand something. Yatsuha smiled.

"Well, your fighting technique is awesome, and-"

"You wanna make me into a ninja or somethin'?"

"Would you be quiet for a moment?"

"Sure thing." He started plucking the grass irritably. She knew he didn't want to be here, but telling him couldn't hurt, could it? She'd searched forever, and she felt she at least owed herself this one moment.

"Look, I've got feelings for you." Mugen's head snapped up.

"Wha?"

"That's right. When you helped me fight off those counterfeiters, I just...fell in love. And I can't stop thinking about it. For five years..." Mugen stood up.

"Listen, lady. I don't even know you. You might be thinking about me all the time, and that's real nice, but I forgot all about you. I'm not really-"

"It's her, isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"The girl with your earring. I know it's yours. You gave it to her, didn't you?" Mugen sighed and sat on the cold grass again.

"Yep, sweetheart. I did. Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, could I?"

"No, you couldn't. You love her, don't you?" Yatsuha pulled a dandelion out of the ground and started picking at it.

"You could say that. I've known her for years. When I met you, I was her bodyguard. We were looking for her father. She was more like a sister to me back then. We went different ways after she found her dad. Then I found her again a few months ago. I never knew..." He trailed off, not wanting to share too much of his inner thoughts with her.

"I guess I was too late. If I had found you sooner...do you think...?"

"I don't know." He lay his hand on hers, and she dropped the shredded dandelion. "Hey, I'm sorry. This must really suck for you. I hate breakin' a lady's heart."

"Sounds like you're an old pro."

"Nah. Most of the chicks I've been with didn't spend enough time with me to... Well, never mind."

"It's all right, Mugen. I'll get over you. I was really just going off a whim, anyway."

"Kind of a stupid thing, huh?"

"Yeah, kind of stupid."

"But hey. You really are great, and for the record, you really did turn me on." Yatsuha laughed.

"Thank you."

"You're not gonna get all weird on Fuu, are you? Cuz, if you wanna take it out on her, I'm gonna halfta cross swords with you." He locked eyes with her, and she knew he'd fight to the death for the girl called Fuu.

"Nah, I won't interfere. Though I wouldn't mind fighting with you again." Mugen stretched and stood up again.

"Probably not the best idea. It's been nice talkin' to ya, and I'm sorry it didn't work out, but I gotta go back to Fuu's and see if she'll still have me. She looked pretty freaked out when she saw me walk out the door with you."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, no worries. I got this. She'll be alright." He turned around and headed down the hill as the sun started to come up.

"Later."

"I'm afraid not, Mugen." Yatsuha whispered after him.


	5. Chapter 5

He acted like the situation was all under control when he'd left Yatsuha, but the truth was, he felt like he was going to hurl again. How would he prove to Fuu that he hadn't done anything with Yatsuha? It really looked bad. He'd smiled at the ninja girl and waved off Fuu. Then, they'd walked out the door, into the night. And he'd done it with so many other women in his short life. What was one more? But he felt so different this time. He had felt like if Yatsuha had really tried to make a move on him, and started to get touchy-feely, it would have made his skin crawl. That was a really strange feeling for him.

He stopped at Fuu's door, taking a few deep breaths. Hopefully, he wouldn't be leaving with all his stuff a short time from now. He opened the door, glad for once that the lock didn't work. It was just light enough in the room for him to see that the curtain above their bed was drawn. He slid off his shoes and quietly lay his sword down. When he drew the curtain, he stepped back when he saw that she was sitting up and staring at him.

"You came _back_? I can't believe you actually slunk back to _my _house! Do you really think you can just come back here after I saw you walk out the door with...with that ninja slut! How could you, Mugen?" Her words gave way to tears. Mugen sighed.

"Nothing happened, dammit."

"Oh, like I'm supposed to believe that! You didn't even _look _at me when I served that bitch at the bar! You treated me like garbage! Get out of my house!"

"Hold on, Fuu! I mean it, nothing happened! What's it gonna take for you to believe me!"

"What's it gonna take? What's it gonna...for you to suddenly have no sex drive, is what it's gonna take! You've always been a pig! I should have known!"

Then Mugen dropped down onto the floor next to his sword. He unsheathed it. Fuu was too dumbfounded to scream out. Mugen's voice got quiet.

"Fuu, I swear on my sword that I didn't do it with that woman." He drew the edge of the sword across him palm, slicing through the skin. Then he slid his hand down the flat of the blade, streaking it with his blood.

"Mugen..." Fuu whispered. Her eyes flooded with tears. He looked at her then, his dark eyes burning with his oath. She had never seen him look so serious.

"I'm sorry, Mugen. I guess I..."

"I really need you to trust me." His voice was husky. "All my life, I've never given a damn if anyone trusted me or not, because I didn't trust them...but...I just need this from you." His eyes went from fierce to watery. Fuu had never seen him plead before, but now he was down on his knees, begging her to say that she'd believe in him from now on. She got up from the bed and knelt down next to him on the cool rush mats. She carefully took the sword from his hands and clasped her own in his, feeling the warm blood against her palm. Her eyes never left his the whole time.

"Okay, Mugen. I believe you." He released her hands and put his wiry arms around her, pulling her close. His head went to her chest and he sighed deeply. She lay her chin in his soft hair.

"I love you, Mugen." He squeezed her tighter.

"Yeah." He whispered.

As the sun shone through the window, its rays hit Mugen and Fuu as they sat on the floor, still holding each other, both feeling like they would never let go. Blood from his cut hand dried on the back of her neck, marking it like a geisha's design. His oath that he would stay true to her for as long as he remained alive.


End file.
